Frequently Asked Questions
Is there going to be a new release of Ponymon Dawn/Dusk? Check out the Downloads Page or Progress on the next Ponymon Dawn Dusk update. <<< The rest of this page needs reviewed and may be outdated. If you have any questions from this page that require information that is not on this page, please let me know on User talk:BlackOak42. >>> What in Equestria is Ponymon? Ponymon is a hack of Pokemon FireRed/LeafGreen that allows you to catch all your favourite ponies from My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic. Currently only up to Route 5 can be played without the aid of cheats. The current version of the game can be downloaded HERE. A .GBA file? How do I play this? Open the ROM file in Visual Boy Advance, which can be downloaded for free here. If you're using a Mac, there is an OS X port of the program here. If you encounter problems saving using the Mac port make sure the save folders are not set to read-only. If you dislike VBA, Ponymon should also work in alternative emulators such as NO$GBA and VBA-M, but bear in mind Ponymon has not been tested on these programs. How can I keep my save when I upgrade? When a new version of Ponymon comes out, all you need to do is to rename your old save to include the version number of the new game, and open it with the new ROM. A video tutorial can be found here. I can't save the game! It keeps telling me to exchange the backup memory! If you want to battery save, ensure your emulator is set to save at 128K (open Options>Emulator>Save Type and make sure that Automatic and Flash 128K are selected). However, in a few rare instances, Automatic/Flash 128K will not work. For those computers, you must use Flash/Flash 128K. Do note that if you play the game before changing the save types, you will have to delete your save file to get the new save type to work. Who are the Ponymon team? The developer is Flutteryay, the spriters are Chaosfission (retired from the project, but his sprites remain) and TomatoisJP, and the wiki is run by IWearHatsIndoors and cesmaster644. Mad props to them. Update(1/7/2017): The team as of this update is Computerstickman and Blackoak42. When is Alpha 0.4 coming out? The simple answer is "when it's ready". As Flutteryay so succinctly put it, Everytime a "When is 0.4 coming out" related question pops up in front of us, the answer will be "N + however many minutes is spent answering said repetitive question." I found an error in the game. What do I do? Since the games are still in the alpha stage, there are likely to be a load of things the developers missed or haven't gotten around to yet. The best thing to do is to report it so it can be changed in a future update. First check to see if it's already been reported in Flutteryay's error log, or in any of the unofficial logs made by users of the wiki, and if it hasn't already been found, email it to Flutteryay at jslight4@hotmail.com. How can I keep up-to-date with the progress of the game? Flutteryay keeps a change log here. If you really must use fancy social networking, hit up the OFFICIAL PONYMON TUMBLR. I have this great idea for the game! All ponies should wear socks in battle and Fluttershy should follow you around like Pikachu in Pokemon Yellow and Snorlax should be replaced with Cerberus and the elite four should all use my OC at level 100 and that would all be really easy to code I'm sure of it. If you have a radical idea for the game you're welcome to post it for the developers to see at Chaosfission's suggestion page. All ideas are taken into consideration, and if it's good enough, it'll probably find itself being included. Also, if you think something is going to be really easy to code, chances are it really won't be. Will be in the game? All the characters that are slated for inclusion in the game are listed in the Regional Ponydex If you have a favourite character you'd like to be included in the National Ponydex, leave a comment on the Generation 2 discussion blog up here. How can I show off my Ponymon skills? The Ponymon wiki has a page just for editors' Let's Plays. Post any and all progress you'd like to share there. I'm fed up of just editing the wiki. Can I help program the game? Unfortunately, the dev team are not accepting new members right now. This isn't because you're not good enough for them, but simply because if more than one person is coding the same game it ends up being split between a multitude of different versions and nothing ever gets done. This does not mean that nobody can get on however, as the team is in need of spriters due to Chaosfission's departure from the project. To apply, hit up Tomato's Application Page and follow his instructions there. I've battled everyone and caught all the Ponymon and ground L.7s until my team are all L.100 there is literally nothing more for me to do. Well, there is a way you can open up more of the game, if you really must. But I didn't tell you nothing, alright? Can I play Ponymon online? Yes! Ponymon has a dedicated Hamatchi server for multiplayer. For more details, see Server dump and Multiplayer request THING the Hamachi Server Page, or if you need directions on how to use it, check out Marioland's Guide to Multiplayer. I can't find a Derpy anywhere ;_; Route 3, patch of grass directly beneath the Ponymon center. 1% encounter rate. Bring lots of Pony Balls, she's not easy to catch (but totally worth it). It's not just an attempt to make you walk in circles for hours, I promise. I don't like the way you have balenced the stats of pony . Can you change them? The game at the moment is in its alpha form. The fact that the stats aren't perfect isn't really relevant to us at the moment anyway, we just want to get something to you that you can play. I made some base stats for you. Use them. As much as we appreciate that you want to help, we are not focusing on stats right now. If we were, we are able to use trial and error to find where there are loopholes in the stats. When is there going to be work done on the game? All I see are stupid comics and discussions. Obviously you're all wasting time and not doing any work! Work is still going on behind the scenes on the mod itself, but until 0.4 the wiki is pretty much as far along as it can go at this point. Chill out, enjoy the silly comics, and stop being whiny. How do I get out of Fillydelphia in 0.32? You have reached the end of 0.32. You won't be able to get any further without a cheat code. New areas will be released with the updates. I'm playing Ponymon Anarachy, and the wiki isn't giving me the correct information! We are not affliciated with Ponymon Anarchy. This is for the Dusk and Dawn versions of Ponymon only. However, if you really do need information on Ponymon Anarchy, either go to Marioland's talk page, or go to the Ponymon Anarchy Wiki. There is a question that I have that hasn't been answered by any of these! Leave a friendly comment in the comments, and hopefully a friendly user will answer your questions. Category:Meta Pages